The present disclosure generally relates to a laboratory sample distribution system and, in particular, to a laboratory sample distribution system and a method for calibrating magnetic sensors.
Laboratory sample distribution systems are used in laboratory automation systems comprising a number of laboratory stations, for example pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical stations. The laboratory sample distribution system can be used in order to distribute sample containers between the laboratory stations and other equipment. The sample containers are typically made of transparent plastic material or glass material and have an opening at an upper side. The sample containers can contain samples such as blood samples or other medical samples.
A typical laboratory sample distribution system discloses sample container carriers that move on a transport plane. A number of electro-magnetic actuators are arranged below the transport plane in order to drive the sample container carriers. In order to detect respective positions of the sample container carriers, a number of magnetic sensors, for example Hall-sensors, are distributed over the transport plane. A position detection of the sample container carriers is critical not only for ensuring that transport tasks are fulfilled correctly, but also for low-level embodiment of drive logic.
However, it has been found that detection characteristics of typical magnetic sensors can vary over time. This leads to decreased performance of the laboratory sample distribution system, for example, due to a less reliable position determination leading to suboptimal driving of the sample container carriers.
Therefore, this is a need for a laboratory sample distribution system and a method for calibrating magnetic sensors to provide for an increased position detecting reliability.